Kaioh (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Kaioh= |-|Kaioh (Armoured)= Summary Kaioh is the first Rashō (Supreme Leader) of the Land of Asura. He is Raoh and Toki's legitimate older brother. He vowed he would never feel emotions again after his mother died when she went into a burning building in order to save Kenshiro. After Kenshiro arrived on the Land of Asura, Kaioh saw it as his chance to get rid of the Hokuto Shinken bloodline once and for all. After Kenshiro defeated him, Kaioh grabbed Hyoh's body and decided to walk into a lava stream to cremate their bodies. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | 6-A, High 6-A at Full Power Name: Kaioh Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: First Rashō (Supreme Leader) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Pressure Point Strikes, Status Effect Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Hokuto Ryū Ken can instantly kill an opponent by hitting their pressure points), Pain Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation (By hitting Shikanhaku pressure point, Kaioh can make someone fall in love with the first person they see), Disease Manipulation (By hitting various pressure points, Kaioh can make his opponent die of an illness), Aura, Absorption, Chi Manipulation (Kaioh can fire off his chi as a way to attack his opponent or to form an aura around him which can protect him and absorb other people's chi), Limited Spatial Manipulation (With Anryū Tenha, Kaioh can create a pocket of space around his opponent which levitates them and leaves them helpless), Negative Emotion Empowerment (Kaioh has become stronger by using the Matōki no Aura), Power Nullification (With the Matōki no Aura, Kaioh can nullify the effects of abilities such a chi attacks and even Kenshiro's Musō Tensei), Fate Manipulation (A talented practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can summon the star of death to be seen above their opponent which guarantees the person who sees it will die), Resistance to Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Every user of Hokuto Shinken can change their fates to the point that people who can accurately see the future can't do the same with Hokuto, During Raoh and Toki's fight they were so strong that even God couldn't predict who would win) Attack Potency: Continent Level (Easily defeated Kenshiro before he interacted with the Hokuto Stone, Is stronger than both Hyoh and Han) | Continent Level (Is stronger than he was with his armour on, Could fight on par with Kenshiro after he had his Seals Lifted), Multi-Continent Level at Full Power (At full power Kaioh's power goes from 30% to 100% meaning he gets 3.3 times stronger) Speed: FTL+ (Fought on par with Kenshiro while he was using the Tenryū Kokyū Hō after beating Han and Hyoh) | MFTL+ (Is faster without his armour, Could fight on par with Kenshiro after he had his Seals Lifted),' Higher' at Full Power (At full power Kaioh's speed increases from 30% to 100% meaning that he gets 3.3 times stronger) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Level | Continent Level, Multi-Continent Level at Full Power Durability: Continent Level (Tanked hits from Kenshiro while he was using the Tenryū Kokyū Hō) | Continent Level, Multi-Continent Level at Full Power (Survived hits from Kenshiro while he was using the Tenryū Kokyū Hō after having his Seals Lifted) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Ryū Ken (Big Dipper Lapis Lazuli Fist): Hokuto Ryū Ken is a rival to Hokuto Shinken in the Land of Asura. The main ability of Hokuto Ryū Ke is to hit pressure points on the opponent's body to affect their body, there 1109 pressure points on the human body and depending on what pressure point is hit a different effect will happen. ** Anryū Tenha (Dark Sparkling Stone Heaven Destruction): Anryū Tenha is a technique where Kaioh distorts the space around the opponent which leaves them floating in the air. ** Matōki no Aura (Demonic Fighting Spirit Aura): Matōki no Aura is a technique where Kaioh creates a special type of chi around them superhuman abilities and allows the user to negate the effect of abilities such as how Kaioh negate the effects of Musō Tensei allowing him to hit Kenshiro. ** Anryū Hiha (Dark Sparkling Stone Falling Destruction): Anryū Hiha is a technique where Kaioh fires a ball of evil chi at his opponent. ** Anryū Ensatsu Jin (Dark Sparkling Stone Fire Killing Position): Anryū Ensatsu Jin is a technique where Kaioh levitates the opponent into the air before their body is destroyed. ** Hokuto Gyakushi Sō (North Dipper Wicked Death Burial): Hokuto Gyakushi Sō is a technique where Kaioh forms several pillars in the shape of the Big Dipper before standing next to them to represent the Star of Death which paralyzes the opponent. ** Mukokyū Tōhō (Breathless Combat): Mukokyū Tōhō is a technique which allows Kaioh to fight without needing to breathe. ** Ma Shin Goretsu Ha (Demonic Ground Shattering Wave): Ma Shin Goretsu Ha is a technique where Kaioh punches the opponent multiple times while firing off waves of demonic chi with his last punch firing off a large wave of demonic chi. ** Ragou Bouwan Satsu (Fatal Grip of Rahu): Ragou Bouwan Satsu is a technique where Kaioh surrounds his arms in demonic chi and runs at the opponent before jumping into the air and slamming into the ground. ** Mumyo Kaijin Satsu (Incineration of Ignorance): Mumyo Kaijin Satsu is a technique where Kaioh grabs an opponent before blasting them with his demonic chi repeatedly. ** Toma Shichi Jinen (Demonic Lava Flow): Toma Shichi Jinen is a technique where Kaioh creates a vortex of his demonic chi in front of him which sucks up and harms any opponent caught in it. ** Maki Ryudan (Demonic Wave Blast): Maki Ryuda is a technique where Kaioh fires off seven small waves of his demonic chi in the shape of the Big Dipper. * Pressure Points: The Hokuto Ryū Ken's equivalent of the Hokuto Shinken pressure points, there are 1109 pressure points which can cause different effects depending on which one is hit. ** Kokei Kosoku: By hitting the Kokei Kosoku pressure point, the opponent will have their ability to breathe removed. Kaioh can do this to himself to increase his concentration. ** Mu Kon An: By hitting the Mu Kon An pressure point, the opponent will have all sensation of pain removed from their body. ** Shikanhaku: By hitting the Shikanhaku pressure point, the opponent will fall in love with the first person they see. * Hokuto Sōke no Ken (North Dipper Head Family Fist, North Dipper Originator Fist): Hokuto Sōke no Ken is the original version of Hokuto Sōke. ** Joma Kosho (Agitated Scouring Light Palm): Joma Kosho is a technique where Kaioh slashes the opponent with his fist by moving it in a circular motion. ** Seimyō Danretsu (Horribly-Unusual Bullet Train): Seimyō Danretsu is a technique where Kaioh jabs his opponent with his fingertips. Key: Armoured Kaioh | Unarmoured Kaioh Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6